My Life in Burning Hell
by Pure SwTneSs
Summary: ::Mimato alert:: ::Mimato alert:: Rated G for now :P


Heyoz~! Thank you for coming, thank you so much. Now, this is a Mimato, and a fanfic very   
similar to my life (not lying). Dedicated to my friend, Beverly. I hope she'll understand this   
fic completely and if not... EAT THE SCUMS BETWEEN MY TOES, MUHAHAH~! Ok that's   
kinda gross so I'll stop now :P  
  
  
You might've thought I was a girl, who always gets what she wants, always a goody   
two shoes, always the perfect girl a guy ever wants... just by looking at me... well, your   
wrong....  
  
My name is Mimi. I'm 13 years old and have been living in hell for all these years.   
Here to hear my story? But I'm warning you. This is not a story with one of those happily-  
ever-after endings you always read about. So if you don't want to hear about it, you better   
click on the back button on your browser and choose another fanfic to read about. The   
story will begin now.  
  
Well it all started on this particular day, I was at school, like every normal student   
should be at 2:30 PM. It was a Thursday in September. At least that's what I think...  
  
Math problems, argh... I hate them. I looked out the window beside me. The sky was   
blue without a cloud in sight. The birds were chirping happily, the squirrels were busily   
gathering nuts, some students were playing baseball and others were playing basketball. I   
turned and looked back down to my work, trying to concentrate. I looked up at the big clock   
above the teacher's desk. 2:50 pm... ten more minutes. Just ten more minutes… I looked   
down. E = M, M = Y, 3=AB... what the hell do they expect me to do?! I looked up again and   
watch the teacher handing out some papers, properly some stupid homework. Minutes past,   
to me it seems like hours. The bell rang. I got my side bag and started to pack when   
suddenly...   
  
"Mimi!"  
I turned around only to found one of my best friends calling me.  
"Mimi."  
She ran and stopped in front of me, panting.  
"Mimi..."  
"Yes, Sora?"  
She took a breath.  
"Do you... want to... go to... the mall?"  
"With who?"  
"Me and..."  
"And...?"  
"And Matt."  
  
Now you might wonder who Matt is. He's this blond, cute, sweet guy. A guy who   
always jokes around and suddenly acts so serious. A guy who always get you to laugh. A guy   
who always have girls, following him everywhere. He was in my class before and I didn't have   
any interest in him, no sparks, nothing at all.  
  
"Um... sure, I guess, when?"  
"Now as in right now!"  
"Well I gotta go home first..."  
"Yea me too, I'll go to your house after 30 minutes, ok?"  
"Um... what about Matt?"  
"I dunno, he's going to your house, ok?"  
"Fine... ok, where's Matt?"  
"He's still at the lockers."  
"Ok, see ya later."  
  
I walked along the hallway, watching people walking by when I finally reached where   
the lockers are and there he was. I sigh and walked up.  
  
"Hi..."  
"Oh hi."  
"Your coming to my house right?"  
"Yes, that's right..."  
I sighed.  
"Yea ok," I looked up at the ceiling, "and Sora is coming 30 minutes later, right?"  
"Yea that's right." Looking up also, wondering what I was staring at.  
  
We started walking after he locked his locker. My apartment was pretty far from   
school, which a lot of people think except me. It only took five minutes. We walked... and   
walked... and walked... I didn't talked or even tried to say anything, and neither did he   
bother. Kicking a few fallen leaves on the ground along the way, it was boring. We reached   
our destination and sat down on the couch... waiting... Now, I wanna speed things up a little if   
you don't mind... Sooo...  
  
After Sora came...  
After we got on the subway...  
After we got off and went in the mall...  
After we went to the arcade and got drained out...  
After we ate some tacos at Taco Bell...  
After going to the arcade again...  
After we got on the subway again to go back home...  
After Sora and Matt left...  
  
I sat down on the coach, turning on the TV to see what's on until... I had this feeling   
inside. A strong weird feeling... I turned off the TV with the remote and went into my room.   
Closing the door behind me, I jumped on my bed and sighed...  
  
*Tires screeching* I'm gonna STOP right here... Muhahaha~! Ish not much a cliff hanger   
but oh well... Please review and I will continue... If not... *slams the door on your face* and   
I'll stop writing this stupid fic. 


End file.
